SAW II
by KG6835
Summary: After the events of Part 1 Jenny's Test.. PLEASE READ FIRST Jigsaw captures eight unlucky people and locks them inisde a warehouse with traps set all over, and one man will face his demons to realize thats it's time to play a game. Rated M: Sex;Language
1. MEETING THE DEADLINE

CHAPTER ONE: MEETING THE DEADLINE

Dennis sat back in the chair as the woman on her knees in front of him lifts her head up and wipes the sides of her mouth.

Woman- "Feel better?"

Dennis- "Not even close.. but good enough, for now"

The woman looks at him and sneers at him, only to take out her purse and drop a big $5000 wad of cash on his desk. Dennis then smiles and looks at her.

Dennis- "Thanks, much obliged."

Woman- "Whatever Dennis, you know one day, someday, its all gonna come back to you."

Dennis- "Ha, yea and when it does, i'll make sure I call you to help me feel a little better."

The woman picked up her coat, and walked out the door. She then turns around and looks and Dennis and says," Fuck you, Dennis."

Dennis then replies," Eh, maybe some other time babe." He then hears the buzzing of his cell phone and looks down at it. The call is from Jake, Denni's attorney.

Dennis-"Listen I have to take this.. would you mind?"

The woman stares at him with an evil look and walks out the door, which closes behind her. Dennis picks up his cell phone and says

"Well Jake, I didn't think you were going to be able to make the deadline.. you got my money?"

Jake- Yea, man I got your money. But im not so sure i have your case..

Right in the middle, Dennis interrupts him

"ok listen Jake, im going to say this once... If you want that hardcore, bending steel record of yours to stay where its at, then you better push harder.. i don't care if you have to fuck the 91 yr old judge to do it, get me out of this DWI.. got it!? And you can drop my money in my mail slot. Im leaving the office now.

Jake- "whatever Dennis, thanks for being understanding.."

Dennis- "Do whatever it takes Jake, don't make me do it."

At this time, Dennis clicks his phone shut and leans back where he sees a special report on the TV. He grabs the remote and turns up the volume where he can hear the reporter..

".. Hello everyone, and good evning. We have more on the story of a woman, who is now being identified as Jennifer Baker, who was abuducted and thurst into a dealdy game by an unknown abductor who is still at large, where she watched not only three people die in horrible man-made traps, but one of them being her own boyfriend. The most intriguing part of this story, is that the womans boyfriend, now being identified as Josh Woodward, was the man responsible for hiring a man to burn down her well built business almost 4 months ago. Also among the victims was 27 year old Blake Hunter, who was paid by Woodard to burn down the building. The other victim was 25 yr old Dana Sormon, who was the only key witness to the crime..."

Dennis lifts up the remote and turns the TV off, now realizing that its getting late and he should be getting home. He and his wife are on the rocks, and Dennis knows it. He still loves her, but his feelings over the last few years have deteriorated. He feels it might be because of his substantial cocaine abuse, or... Lost in thought, he hears his cell phone ringing, and looks at the name. It's Shane, his business parter, or his worst enemy, however you want to look at it.

Dennis- "Damn Shane, can it ever be on a Monday or somethin.. does it always have to be a Friday when im about to go home to my family?"

Shane- "Sorry Dennis, im just trying to make sure my own family is taken care of... Do you have it all together now?

Dennis- "yea man, i got one more drop off coming in the morning and then i'll have it shipped over."

Shane-" Sounds good, your a great listener.. i knew there was something about you I liked.."

Dennis-" Yea.. bye"

Dennis then hung up the phone, and put his hands in his head. What had he gotten himself into. Was there ever going to be a way that he would be able to move on with his life. Mabye, just maybe, stop cheating on his wife, after all, thats the whole reason why he's been paying Shane all this money. So his diry little secret will stay burried. With his thought process racing, Dennis leaves his office, and heads out the door to his car. Remembering that he just finished another job and needed the cash put in his account as soon as possible, he picked up his phone, and made a call. When no answer, he heard the machine.." Hello you have reached Monisha Jones with the Melon Bank Corporation, sorry i was unavailable, just leave a message and i'll get back to you..."

BEEP..

Dennis- "Hey Monisha, Dennis Banks here, need you to get me a call back asap, i need to you to get another approval form in the account for me for another job, oh and thanks for meeting the deadline.

Dennis then hung up the phone and continued on his way to the house. 


	2. FIGHTING

CHAPTER TWO: FIGHTING

Dennis pulled up in the driveway, and strangely noticed that his daughter, Brittney, car' was still in the driveway. She is 17 but still thinks she is an adult. He grabbed his belongings and walked inside the house. He walked into the dining room and set his things down and noticed his wife, Blair, and his daughter were already eating. His plate was set as well, and as he sat down to eat, he could feel the tension.

Dennis- "Well hey to you guys too..."

Blair- "Why were you so late... its the third time this week.."

Dennis-" Blair, how many times do we have to go through this? You know, I don't complain when you go and spend 125 dollars on your hair, or go buy that Prada bag you want so bad.. so why burn me as soon as I walk through the door?"

Blair- " Dennis, you know that is not even fair..."

In the middle of the heating argument, Brittany jumps up and interrupts..

Brittany- " ok guys, well ya'll have fun, i'll be home tomorrow.."

Dennis- " And where in the hell are you going at 9:30 at night on a school night? I'll tell you, NOWHERE, thats where!"

Brittany- " Don't get pissed at me because your mad at mom.. and quit talking to me like im four years old, ok im a big girl"

Dennis-" You know what Brittany, every day i come home i battle with you on just about everything. NOW, when you have your own bills, then you can go wherever you want, but for now, under my roof, you do as i tell you, do you understand?

Blair has now become uncomfortable as she can see Brittany is getting heated with her father.

Brittany-" NO DAD, I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I don't understand why you have to treat me like a child, and (she looks at her mom) WHY YOU MAKE ME WAIT TO LEAVE UNTIL HE GET'S HOME SO HE CAN BITCH AT ME!"

Blair- "Brittany Anne.. WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

Dennis-" You now Brittany how about a little advice, I'LL STOP TREATING YOU LIKE A CHILD, WHEN YOU STOP ACTING LIKE ONE! HOWS THAT?!

Brittany-" God.. whatever. I'm out of here.

Blair-" Brittany.. wait.. Brit...

THE DOOR SLAMS.

Blair- "Well.. are you happy?

Dennis- "No, no im not happy Blair.. and I haven't been in a while. Our child is out of control, our marriage is falling apart, and SOMEHOW, EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN THIS FAMILY IS MY FUCKING FAULT!"

Blair at this time puts her head in her hands, and Dennis gets up and slams his chair into the table.

Dennis-" Now, if you'll excuse me, im going to take a shower because I just suddenly lost my appetite."

Blair- " Sure..."

Dennis then walks up the stairs and jumped into the shower to clean off his many sins. As he stepped out, he realized that he had still not received a call back from Monisha. He grabbed his cell, and decided to try and reach her on hers, since it was late and she probably wouldn't be at the office. It went straight to voicemail, and Dennis became frustrated. Blair walked in and saw him and asked him

Blair- "Who are you talking to this late?"

Dennis-" Oh.. just trying to get ahold of my banking manager... guess shes not available."

Blair-"At this hour...?"

Dennis-" Blair, lets just go to bed ok."

And with that, Blair crawled into bed, and clicked the light off. 


	3. WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?

CHAPTER THREE: WHERE THE HELL IS SHE....

As the morning rose, Dennis could feel that it was time to get up. He really treasured going to work, because it was a chance for him to get out of the house. As we was leaving, he looked behind him at Blair, sleeping so soundly. He remembered back to the first time he left her sleeping, the very first time, for both of them, and he almost felt that he longed for those feelings to come back. As he walked out to the car, he noticed that Brittany still wasn't home. He did remember her, how could he not remember she screamed it at him, saying she would be home the next day. With no paid attention to it, he headed off to work. On the way, he attempted to call Jake Lowery, his attorney, to make sure that he had dropped off the money. His phone went directly to voicemail, which then reminded him that Monisha had still not returned his call. This made him feel like maybe he was being to lenient on the decendents that he was indeed taking money from. As he pulled into work, he headed up to the office. Right as he sat down, he wanted to take a five second breather, when his cell phone began to ring. He looked at it, and saw it was Blair. He rolled his eyes, and answered.

Dennis- ".. already?"

Blair- "Dennis.. be serious for a second ok.. im just a little worried, i'm sure you noticed that Brittany wasn't home this morning.. and when I tried to call her on her cell phone, it went STRAIGHT to voicemail."

Dennis- "ok... im not sure im following the problem here.."

Blair- "Dennis... Blair NEVER lets her phone die, ever. Shes afraid she'll miss a call, or a text or whatever.. all im saying is it's very weird to me that her phone is not on... do you see where i'm...

Dennis- "Ok.. ok... calm down. Give it a couple hours ok, she probably stayed up late and crashed out, probably forgot to put her phone on the charger.. where was she staying at anyway?"

Blair- "She said she was staying at Beth's house.."

Dennis- "Ok... good, wait until a decent afternoon hour, call up Beth, and talk to her then..ok?"

Blair- "ok.. ok. your right. Have a good day."

Dennis- "ok, you too, bye."

After he hung up the phone, Dennis couldn't help but think about how Blair was right. It was weird that Brittany's phone was going straight to voicemail. The girl was absolutley glued to that phone. In an attempt, Dennis picked up his cell and found his daughter's number in his address book. He then heard her voicemail and left a message.

"Dennis- Hey, huh, its dad.. your moms trying to get ahold of you, its.. kinda weird your phones off, anyway, give her a call before she calls Beth and embaresses you. haha, ok. love ya hun."

He then hung up the phone, and whipped out the lastest papers on the new job he got. He kept thinking to himself how much he wanted a line ... just to make his day go a little smoother.. he remembered the last time PJ had sold him some stuff, it was the best he had ever had. Thats what a true addict would say, and he felt he might be turning into one. Just thinking about it made his body sweat. All of a sudden, his train of thought was broken when his receptionist beeped in..

Receptionist- "Mr. Banks?"

Dennis- "Yes Ms. Wiliams, go ahead."

Receptionist- "There are two detectives from the city hear to see you, can i send them back?"

Dennis blinked his eyes hastily as he began to get nervous, but he wasn't even sure why. He felt he was wasting too much time thinking about it.

Dennis- "Yes, Ms. Williams thats fine, send them on back."

Dennis sat nervously at his desk and awaited the arrival of the two detectives. Then, there they were, badges and everything, One woman and one man. The woman was very attractive, dark brown hair, early 30's. The man was a little older maybe early 40's, thick black mustache and a tie that matched. Dennis stood up from his desk and the conversation began.

Dennis- "That will be all Ms. Williams, Thanks. Hello, I'm Dennis Banks.. and you are?"

Leslie- "I'm detective Leslie Fields, and this is Detective Sam Walsh, were with the LAPD"

Dennis- "Well.. what can I do for you?"

Sam- "I'm sure you have been aware of the recent situation with the "Jigsaw killer" am i correct?"

Dennis- "I'm sorry.. the what killer..?"

Leslie- "The Jigsaw Killer... He's responsible for deaths of people in man made traps and we know when he strikes because he cuts a jigsaw piece out of every victim that dies in one of his intricate games."

Dennis-" ok.. um, i'm sorry but I really dont see what any of this has to do with me..?"

Leslie-" Well.. we werent either, until our crime scene people found this.."

The detective then held up what seemed to be a credit card.

Dennis-" Is.. is that my credit card?"

Sam-" It is indeed Mr. Banks. We found it next to the body of Dana Sormon. Woman was dragged by her neck, by a cord into a wall of spikes.. about 3in diameter gaping holes in the womans body. You have any idea how YOUR credit card could have ended up at the crime scene?"

At this time, Dennis was shaking. He was honest.

Dennis- "im going to be completey honest with you guys, i had no idea that that credit card was even missing... "

Sam- "Well, you wouldn't have now would you, since you dropped it.. right?"

Dennis-" I didn't drop my credit card anywhere sir.."

Leslie-" Do you have an alibi as to where you were about two months ago on the 15th between 6pm and 9pm?"

Dennis- "Yes, actually I do, i was at home with my wife."

As Sam began to ask more questions, Leslie began to look around the office and noticed a picture of Dennis, Brittany, and Blair at the beach. It was taken earlier in the summer, and they were shown to be a happy family. For whatever reason, Leslie felt Dennis was innocent.

Leslie- "Listen Mr. Banks, may I call you Dennis?"

Dennis- "Yea, thats fine."

Leslie- "We will need you to come down and make a statement, but in the mean time, if you remember anything, anything at all that might help us track down this physho, please, don't hesitate to call."

Dennis-" Look, im sorry i can't be of more help to your investigation, but I feel this is all some sort of misunderstanding, now i can't tell you how my credit card got... where was it that you said you found the body of this girl at?

Lelsie- "15th avenue and park.. the ghetto."

Dennis- "oh jesus, i live on the complete other side of town, no person in their right mind would go to that area."

Sam- "Except to buy drugs..."

Dennis shook at the statement that came out of the fat cowboy talking detective.

Dennis- "Well.. i doubt that drug dealers have any use for credit cards unless their swiping them now for sales."

Leslie- Ok.. well thats all i have for now. Heres my card. We'll keep in touch."

Sam-" Afternoon, Mr. Banks."

As the detectives left, Dennis sat down in his chair and stared off into space. A million things were going through his mind. He was confused. He was scared for some reason, and he didn't even know why. He decided this day had gone on long enough, and he decided to head home. He pulled up in the driveway, and noticed that Brittany still wasn't home. This worried him a little bit. He walked in the house, when Blair ran up to him.. almost in tears.

Blair- "DENNIS.. Dennis.. I think that we have a problem."

Dennis-" WHAT.. What's wrong?!"

Blair trying to hold back her tears," I just got a call from Beth.. she was at another friends house. She left her house last night, because... oh my god, because Brittany never answered her phone. Beth couldn't get ahold of her.. Dennis, Brittany never showed up to Beth's house!"

Dennis-" Wait.. just wait..ok, maybe she went to someone elses house?"

Blair-"EVEN THEN DENNIS, HER PHONE IS STILL TURNED OFF... and she would NEVER go almost a whole day with out calling me and telling me where she is, she knows better. Dennis.. I think we need to go to the police... something is really wrong here.

As Dennis listened to Blair, he began to think.. hard. What the hell was going on? How the hell did his credit card end up at a brutal crime scene? Why didn't Brittany show up to Beths..? And where the hell was she? 


	4. LET THE GAME BEGIN

CHAPTER FOUR: LET THE GAME BEGIN

As Dennis an Blair pulled up in front of the police station, Dennis knew something was wrong. He felt an immense amount of fear. They were both so quiet on the way to the police station. He had to say something to his wife.

Dennis- "Look... I really don't know whats going on, but were going to find her, ok?"

Blair, with tears in her eyes answered," You know, Dennis... I never thought this would ever happen to us.. were good people. This kind of thing doesn't happen to people like us.."

Dennis- "Blair, no one expects this, ok? We don't even know if shes missing... FUCK, I cannot even believe im talking like this right now, cmo'n honey lets go."

Dennis and Blair walk inside the police station, and immedialtey Dennis sees Det. Leslie Fields. As she sees Dennis, she gets up and walks up to him.

Leslie- "Dennis, this is quite a suprise.. is there something i can help you with."

Blair-" ..I'm.. sorry, do you know us?"

Leslie- " Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Detective Leslie Fields."

Blair- "Blair Banks... listen Detective, we need help... I.. I think that my daughter might be missing.. and, I'm not really sure whats going on but..."

Dennis- "Look, Det. Fields, our daughter left late last night to go to a friends, only she never showed up to her friends house, and we haven't been able to get ahold of her since.."

Leslie- "Oh my, that doesn't sound right at all.. Dennis, did you happen to talk to your wife about what we discussed?"

Blair-" What..? What did you guys discuss Dennis?"

Leslie- "Your husbands credit card was found near the crime scene of a brutal murder. He's known widley as the Jigsaw killer, but he's still at large."

Blair-" Oh my god... Dennis, why.. why didn't you tell me about this? How did your credit card end up near a crime scene?"

Dennis stood their wondering what to do next. He felt so much anxiety running throughout his body, he felt like he might pass out."

Dennis-" Listen, I don't give a shit about a crime scene, or a murder, or anything like that, all i care about is finding out where my daughter is.. so can we get back to the subject here..?"

Leslie- "Of course.. I'm sorry, let me just grab this form real quick, please have a seat."

As Dennis and Blair sat down, Blair began to cry. She was weeping so softly that Dennis almost felt like he might start crying. Det. Fields came back and sat at her desk and began to ask some questions.

Leslie- "Ok, i pulled her record so I have all the important information, but what i need is detail.. the last thing she was wearing, tattoos, scars, anything like that."

Blair-" Ok.. um, (sniff) she was wearing a pink halter top with a pair of jeans.. cut up with the wholes in them, and she has a tattoo of a heart on her hip.."

Dennis-" She.. HAS A WHAT?!"

Blair looked up at Dennis and realized she had just sold her daughter out.

Blair-" Listen Dennis, We have more important things to worry about right now that our daughter getting a tattoo ok? SHES MISSING.. ok?!

Right in the middle of the conversation, Det. Sam Walsh walked in.

Sam-"Well... hello Mr. Banks, come back to help us out?"

Dennis- "No, actually, my daughter is missing and were tying to figue out where she is.."

Sam- "Oh, i'm sorry to hear that.. um, Fields? I need you for a second we just got another message from Jigsaw, i think you need to see this..."

Leslie- "Ok.. Blair... Dennis, can you please excuse me for a second?"

Det Fields and Det Walsh walk out of the office and into another part of the station.

Sam-" Listen, we just received a note and I think this guy is actually giving us a clue to where he is, check this out."

Leslie looked down at the piece of paper with the magazine cut out words. She began to read.

Leslie-" I can be a menace...like the boy in the movie... You can put your money here... Where is my daughter?... Find me at 1215 Grand Parkway."

Sam-"What the hell is all this supposed to mean?"

Leslie-"Oh... oh my god. I think i just figured out who he's talking too. Follow me here, he said he can be a menace like the little boy from the movie... He's talking about Dennis the Menace.. you can put your money here... that's a bank... put those together, and what do you have?

Sam-" Dennis.. Banks.. holy shit.. he's looking for his daughter right. now!

Leslie-" I think we just solved who Jigsaw's next target is. Give me a second, and let me go talk to him and his wife."

As Lelsie walked down the hallway back to her office, she continued to conemplate in her head how she would tell the couple that Jigsaw could possibly have their daughter. She has a kid of her own, and couldn't imagine the immense amount of fear that they would hold.

Leslie-"Dennis, Blair, I need you guys to listen to me very carefully here ok. I think we might know where your daugther is. Dennis, we just recevied a letter from Jigsaw, and we put together the clues and discovered that he is targeting... you."

Dennis starred blankly at her. He wasn't sure what to say.

Dennis-"What the hell do you mean, hes targeting me?! How the hell did you get that assumption? WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

Leslie-" We have an address.. we would like you to come with us, that way, if he is indeed at this location, we can help each other to figure out what he wants, and where your daughter is."

Blair-"oh.. OH my god.. are you telling me that my daughter had been kidnapped by a serial killer?!"

Blair began to cry uncontrolablly, begging Dennis to find their daughter. Dennis put his head in his hands, and began to sob.

Leslie- "Listen.. Dennis, i know this must be really hard for you and Blair, but if you want to put all this to rest, i need you to cooperate with me here okay... for the sake of yours and your daugther's life."

Dennis then picked his head back up, now cheeks bare red, and very angry.

Dennis-"Take me to this place.. but i dont' want to bring Blair, this will be to much for her."

Blair- "I'll wait here at the police station and get updates as they come in... just please bring our baby girl home.. please.."

Leslie-"Ok.. lets go."

Det. Fields then picked up her radio and called for the SWAT team to get ready for an enry into a buidling on Grand Avenue Parkway. As Dennis got into the car with the detective, he had no idea of the hell that awaited him. 


	5. DEAL WITH YOUR PROBLEM, MR BANKS

CHAPTER FIVE- DEAL WITH YOUR PROBLEM, MR. BANKS

As Dennis and Det. Fields rode in the car together, his mind couldn't stop racing. In an attempt to get more details, Leslie went off of everything that Dennis told her.

Dennis-"... Why is this even happening to me? This guy doesn't even know me..."

Det Fields-" Well... thats what you might think, but i've been studying this case since the first 7 murders, and i have to say that this guy likes to pick his victims for special reasons.."

Dennis-".. wait a minute, 7... your telling me there has already been 7 murders? And what reasons could he have to do this to people?"

Det Fields- ".. Well, usually all the people who die, after we complete background checks on them, they seem to all be dirtbags. I mean real low lifes. Which makes me wonder what he wants with you..., and it might explain why we found your credit card at the scene of one of the crimes."

Dennis, at this time, began to sweat. He was nervous as hell. He was a dirtbad. A big one. He has been blackmailing over 20 people in the last 2 years, and using people like it was no big deal. Like he would never get caught. Like no one knew about it. Well now he realized that someone knew. They pulled up in front of the address that was given in the note. As they parked, Dennis noticed all of the surrounding officers ready for a fight. As Det. Fields got out, she summoned Dennis to come to her. She handed him a bullet proof vest.

Det Fields-" Here, put this on. Legally, your not even supposed to be here, but i feel you might be a key role into what this guy has planned. And i need to make sure your safe."

Dennis-" You really have no idea who this guy could be?"

Det Fields-" Honestly Dennis, he's eluded us for the past year, and this is the only attempt he's EVER made to give us a clue as to where he is."

Det Fields then grabbed her walkie and summoned them for a front entrance, and to stay tight. Dennis' heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest.. before he could even think of anything, Det Fields looked at him and stated "We will get your daughter back.. i promise" This made him feel assured and as he stood back, the SWAT team got their barrier, and busted the front door of the warehouse in. The building was tall, about three stories, so who even knew who or what was in their. As the SWAT team enterd it was quiet. The entire inside of the place seemed to be made of metal.

Det Fields-" Dennis, I need you to stay behind me, and stay tight. And whatever happens, IF YOU SEE ANYONE, Do not do anything, or talk to them, do you understand?"

Dennis-" yes, detective, of course.

The team made its way into the building. It was very quiet. Not even a mouse could be heard. The team came up the to the stair case which lead up to the 2nd floor. It was completely caged in, with a lock on it. One of the SWAT captains grabbed his lock cutters, and snapped the chain. As the door opened to the cage, the SWAT guys continued to enter through. As the SWAT captain made it up the stairs, he heard a click noise, and all of a sudden he took one more step, and something like a wire snapped. The cage slammed shut and the step the SWAT officer was standing on shot out and crushed his feet, causing him to fall back on his team members. The swat members all fell, and hit the cage.. which on impact of the door closing, had heated up the cage wire so much, that when they fell on it, it burned them bad. The screams were loud, and whoever was up there, knew someone was coming.

SWAT Captatin-" Oh my god, FIELDS, GET THE FUCK IN HERE.. THE FUCKING PLACE IS WIRED!!".

Det Fields-" OK..MOVE MOVE GO GO GO!!"

Det Fields led last with Dennis right behind him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. As Det Fields and Dennis were making their way up the stairs, Dennis looked down and saw how bad the men had been burned. He saw what seemed like a plaid pattern burnt into one of the mans arms, which must have been so hot, it burned through his uniform. As they made their way up the stairs, they came to the 2nd floor, which was just as much of an unusual site. Their were manicans, metal traps, barbed wire, drawings, all diffrent kinds of miscillaneous tools. As Dennis and Leslie Fields made their way they began to look around. Det. Fields was shocked. Dennis looked like a nervous wreck, as he wanted a confrontation to the man who had his daughter. He felt like he might cry. All of a sudden he heard the SWAT captain.

SWAT Capt- "FREEZE.. DON'T MOVE! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! RIGHT NOW! GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES!"

Jigsaw-"I'm afraid I can't do that."

The SWAT captain could tell the man was sick. He was surrounded by medical equimpment. Hooked up to all kinds of things. Medicines surrounded him. He was an older man. White hair as white as his skin. He was wearing a black cloak, as if he was imitating a magician.

The SWAT captain seeing no other option, ordered the officers to put him in restraints. As the officers checked him, Dennis had just now caught a glimse of this man. Dennis just starred at him, with no fear, and very calm, like the calm before the storm. He began to walk up to the man. He noticed he did not see his daughter anywhere. He wanted answers. Then suddenly, an arm went right into his chest, stopping him dead in his tracks. It was Det. Fields.

Leslie- "Dennis, what the hell are you doing?"

Dennis- "That son of a bitch has my daughter. I want answers, please... "

Leslie-" Dennis, she's not here, I just got conformation. i'm sorry."

Dennis continued to walk twards the mysterious old man. Then, he approached him, looking him dead in the eyes. Knowing his daughter wasn't here, just made him a mess. And he wanted the last word.

Dennis, with tears in his eyes, stated

Dennis-" Just to let you know, I got my credit card back..."

Jigsaw simply looked into his eyes, with a quirk smile, as Leslie looked at them both from a distance. As Dennis turned around and began to walk the other way, he was stopped dead in his tracks by the man's cold voice.

Jigsaw- "Actually, I will need you to remain here, while we deal with your problem, Mr. Banks."

Dennis simply turned around, and looked at him, his blood pressure rising.

Dennis- "Yea..? And what problem is that huh? don't you think you should be worrying about your own problems right now... I mean after all your the one with 5 guns pointed at you , not me."

Jigsaw-"hmm... not my problem, the problem in that room."

Jigsaw summoned his head twards the back of the warehouse where everyone was at. Det Fields and the SWAT captain then summoned Dennis over to them. They made their way to the back rooom. The SWAT capt urged the officers to keep the man sercure. Jigsaw silently starred as they made their way. Det Fields approached the caged room which was dark. Afraid that it was a trap, she threw an object at the cage to make sure it wasn't harmful. With no effect, they opened the door to to the caged room. The lights shot on, and you could hear what seemed to be electronics powering up. All three made their way into the room and began to look around. Dennis kept looking, hoping that Brittany would be in their. But she wasn't. Or was she? Det Fields noticed a blanket on top of mystery objects on the desk in the room. As the others were looking, she pulled down the blanket, and was shocked at what she saw. She gasped, which caused the SWAT captain Jasper and Dennis to both shoot their heads to her direction.

Fields- "oh.. my god.

Jasper-" What.. what is it?"

Dennis began to look fearful has he walked around the corner to see what it was that she was looking at.

Fields-" I.. I don't know..."

Dennis walke around and looked at the computer monitors in front of him. Their were about 7 monitors.. all from camera angles. There were all diffrent kinds of rooms. But he noticed the one. The one with people in it. The one where his daughter was.

Dennis-" Jesus.. jesus christ.. (as he pointed) that... thats's my daughter!"

He couldn't really tell who the other people were because of the angle, but he noticed his daughter because of her blonde hair and pink halter top. On the screen, she was just laying down, peacefully sleeping, with all the rest of the people.

Dennis then screamed out, "HE'S GOT MY KID!"

He jolted out of the room, twards where Jigsaw was sitting. Fields rushed after him.

Dennis- " OH REALLY.. YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY MOTHER FUCKER HUH... WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT IN THEIR, HUH?? ANSWER ME!!!!!"

Jigsaw answered very calmly,

Jigsaw -" Well, its your daughter Brittany. The object of your affection. Your world.. isn't that right Dennis?"

Dennis then flipped and lunged at him, being pulled back by the officers, including Det. Fields, who, to her own dismay, wanted to hurt him.

Dennis- ".. what are you doing? Where is my daughter at?"

Jigsaw- "Where is she..? Well, thats a problem were both going to have to solve before it's all to late. She has about two hours, before the heat rising in the house shes in begins to dehdrate and crush her immune system, and she begins to suffocate and bleed from every oraface that she posesses. Hahaha, oh yes... their will be blood."

After he what he just said, Dennis wanted to throw himself out of a window. He couldn't be telling the truth, there was just no way.

Dennis- " your lieng... you would never hurt an innocent child.. you wouldn't have the guts"

Jigsaw-" Video doesn't lie Dennis... but, do you?"

With this being said, Dennis' eyes filled up with tears, as he wanted to see what was going on with his daughter. Jigsaw, still silent in his look, watched as Dennis headed back twards the back room. As he walked in, he noticed most of the people, including his daughter, had woken up. Det Fields began to talk to him.

Leslie- " So far, everything matches his pattern."

Dennis- "What do we do.. we need to find where she is, how do we do that.. he said something about the heat in that house rising." Leslie-" Yea.. i know i heard him. Those people in their don't have alot of time. I'm gonna call a tech team to get down here and see if we can get the signal traced. In the meantime, i need you to remain calm ok Dennis?"

Appauled, Dennis stood up, and screamed

Dennis-"REMAIN.. CALM???!! Is YOUR fucking kid in this position right now Det. Fields.. NO!!! Mine is... and i ... i...

He couldn't even finish. He began to cry. He sat down in a chair, in front of the monitors, looking at his daughter and weeped. Det Fields felt bad. She put her hand on his shoulder, and looked at Jasper. He gave her a determined look, and then pulled out his walkie talkie. A countdown timer had started from 2 hours, and he talked into his radio

Jasper- "I got something counting down over here, get bomb squad in here... NOW" 


	6. HELLO AND WELCOME

CHAPTER SIX: HELLO... AND WELCOME.

Brittany sat in the corner of the dingy room she had been fearing since she woke up 5 min ago. She was scarred. She didn't know where she was, or even how long she had been there. All she knew, was that she was glad she wasn't alone. As she looked at all the people, the first person she noticed was a long brown haired woman with a blue blouse pushing on the only door to the room. She also noticed a man still sleeping on the ground. He had a tie on, and looked young. There was another woman, alseep on the floor as well. She looked rough. Like she had just beaten with a stick. Her wrists were bandaged, and her hair was a mess. Then she noticed the African American woman pacing back and forth with her arms crossed. She too looked petrified, with small glints of water in her eyes. She was dressed very professional. Brittany felt this woman was no threat. Who she did feel was a threat, was a man, shaved head, who almost resmbled the perfect explanation of a petifile. His eyes were dark with secrets. He starred at her, and then back at the wall he been starring at. There was another man kneeling down by the rough woman still passed out on the floor. He was a middle aged mexican man. He kept trying to wake her up, but with no luck. Then, finally, another man who wore nothing but his expensive prada shoes, and a roughed up white button up, with black slacks. The man looked to be in his early 40's. There were eight of them all together. All Brittany could think was what the hell was going on. The mexican man noticed nobody was talking, and felt he should say something.

mexican man-" Well.. this ones still breathing."

woman with blue blouse-" God... what am i gonna have to do, PAY YOU TO OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"

As the woman screamed becoming frustrated, she woke up the young man w/ the tie still asleep on the floor, and got everyone elses attention at that. As the man stood up, he tried to hold his balance, but felt extremely dizzy. He then noticed everyone else in the room and got a worried look on his face. Then the mexican man began again

mexican man-" yea, don't exactly whip out your checkbook just yet ma..."

woman/blue blouse- "oh, well do you have a better idea?"

mexican man-" im just sayin, lets leave it as a last resort... after all, I don't have my wallet."

woman/blue blouse-"oh yea, you willing to buy yourself out of this place too..."

mexican man-"what fucking else is new.."

The woman then walked up again to the door and started banging on it hard with her hands.

woman/blue blouse-"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!"

man/prada shoes-" You know lady, if banging on that door did any good by now, don't you think we would be out of here already.. your giving me a fucking headache."

The woman just sneered at him.

man/tie- "the only thing thats giving me a headache is how fucking hot it is in here..." He began to loosten his tie as he was sweating a little.. somebody has to hear her banging on that door."

black woman-"Oh yea.. someone hears all right...check that out.."

She points her finger at the camera posted in the corner of the room. Everyone looks at it until Brittany jumps in.

Brittany- "Nope... those are cheap cameras, they only have visual..."

Everyone staring at her, only decided what to do next. As the bald/petifile man walked past the blue blouse woman and the black woman, the blue blouse woman gave him a weird look, while the black woman looked down and then looked to the side as if she was thinking of something.

man w/tie- "I.. I just don't get it.. i mean, i was leaving the firm.. and then I wake up here.. this is definitly not right... people don't just wake up like this with no idea where they are.."

man/prada shoes-" Ha, you must be new to the world of money... guess you've never gone out and got fucked up."

man w/tie-" I've been fucked up ok man, i spent 6 years at a university, im trying to say this isn't getting fucked up.. im saying I think we've been kidnapped."

As soon as the man said this, a fear rang over everybody as they all starred at him with concern. Brittany couldn't help but shake at the fear that he might be right. The woman w/blue blouse and the man/prada shoes walked closer to hear out what the young man had to say.

man/tie- "Look.. all im saying, is i've heard about this before ok. I was listening to the radio the other day, and i heard about this...this woman who got kidnapped and she had to watch these.. these people die.. and no one even knows what happend to her..."

man/prada shoes-" OH.. COME ON.. god damn, you really think I would let someone take advantage of me like that.. it's time to get the fuck over that shit!"

black woman-"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN GET OVER IT.. Your not a cop, you don't make that decision."

man/prada shoes- "I MEAN.. we should stop worrying about what could happen, and find out whats REALLY going on.. I MEAN YOU HEARD...

mexican man- "Aight.. AIGHT.. look.. PEOPLE.. CALM THE FUCK DOW..."

woman/blue blouse- "hey.. HEY... SHUT UP SHUT UP... listen!"

As everyone stopped talking, Brittany then stood up as she felt nervous about the sound they heard. Whatever it was.. it almost sounded like it was coming from the door. The weird thing about this door was it had a peephole on it.

BUM...BUM...BUM...BUM...

black woman-"Wha... what the hell is that?"

mexican man-"It kinda sorta sounds like.. uh.."

woman/blue blouse-"creaking.. like something is creaking.."

All of a sudden the woman that had remained passed out on floor, gasped for air, and rose to her knees. She scarred everyone so much that the woman/blue blouse, the mexican man, and the man/prada shoes shot their heads in her direction, and stood back. As the woman stood up, she begin to cough and gasp for air. The mexican man, feeling he should help her, walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. As he did the woman freaked.

rough woman- "Ah AH AH AH.. OH..."

mexican man-"LISTEN.. just.. just calm down aight.. hey.. wh.. whats your name?"

rough woman-" eh.. Jenny... where.. where am I.. who are you people...?"

mexican man-" listen.. that seems to be the million dollar question here ok.. but none of us know right now..ok.. were trying to figure this shit out..."

The others just stood and stared at her. Jenny was quite young.. maybe late 20's. She was wearing some jeans with an off colored blue top. Her hair was long and kind of puffy. As the mexican man tried to calm her.. all of a sudden it did no more good. Jenny freaked.

Jenny-" OH MY GOOOOOOOD! NOOO.. OH MY GOD.. NOOO!"

She began to go haywire. She was looking around throwing stuff on the floor. She was scarred. In the process... the woman/blue blouse stepped back and crossed her arms as she now felt threatened. The black woman began to weep soflty as she thought she was in a nightmare. Brittany just stared at her, but wanted too know more of what was wrong. She then ran over to the safe in the corner of the room.. and started trying to pry it open. She pulled and pulled, and with no luck she screamed.

Jenny- "GOD DAMMIT!!"

The mexican man, now nervous, screamed back," What the fuck lady.. WHAT?!

Jenny took in another deep breath and coughed. She ran over to the wall where the shaved head man was standing. She pushed him out of the way, and began to search the wall. The others just starred at her with confusion. The shaved headed man just walked into another corner, stood, and watched. The woman then found loose plaster, and began to rip it out. As she did this, she stuck her hand inside of the gaping hole, and pulled out a tape recorder. With it, a single key fell out. As Jenny grasped it in her hand, she began to shake. Then she started to cry as she fell to the ground.

Jenny-" No.. no.. please, oh my god...why."

The others seemingly scarred, had no idea what to do. The mexican man walked up to her and grabbed the recorder from her hand.

mexican man-"Lady... I don't know whats going on... but start talking.."

Jenny-" This is exactly what is going on.." sniffle...

Jenny then pressed the play button as the others gathered and listened to the dark voice that followed.

"HELLO... AND WELCOME. AS MOST OF YOU KNOW, ITS QUITE SIMPLE TO BUY YOURSELVES OUT OF STICKY SITUATIONS, BUT THIS HAS INHEBETED YOU FROM LEARNING WHAT IT MEANS TO TRULEY NOT ENDURE THE SAME MISTAKE. TONIGHT, I OFFER YOU A DIFFRENT METHOD OF ESCAPE. I BELIEVE YOUR PROBABLY WONDERING WHERE YOU ARE, BUT I PROMISE YOU, LOCATION IS NOT A FACTOR HERE TODAY. WHAT IS IMPORTANT, IS KEEPING YOUR COOL. RIGHT NOW, THE TEMPRATURE OF THIS HOUSE IS RISING. ITS BEEN GETTING HOTTER SINCE YOU ALL ARRIVED HERE. YOU HAVE EXACTLY THREE HOURS FROM NOW UNTIL THE DOOR OPENS TO THIS HOUSE. BUT YOU ONLY HAVE TWO HOURS, TO FIND A WAY TO KEEP LIVING, OTHERWISE, YOUR BODY WILL SLIP INTO A COMICOSE STATE, DEHYDRATING YOU TO THE POINT OF MERCY. THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO KEEP ALIVE, AND THAT IS TOO FIND A DECENT SUPPLY OF H2O. SEVERAL BOTTLES ARE HIDDEN AROUND THIS HOUSE. ONE IS INSIDE THE SAFE IN FRONT OF YOU. YOU ALL KNOW THE PASSWORD TO THE SAFE. THINK.. THE ANSWERS ARE ON THE BACK OF YOUR LIFE. REMEMBER WHAT YOU KNOW, AND LOVE. THE CLUES TO THEIR ORDER CAN BE FOUND IN WORD JUMBLING. ONCE YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ALL HAVE IN COMMON, YOU WILL UNDERSTAND FULLY, WHY YOUR HERE. THE TRIANGLE MARKS THE SPOT FOR THE ANSWER. LET THE GAME BEGIN."

As the tape finished, Jenny clicked it off. The others now very scarred, couldn't believe what they just heard.

mexican man-" ok ok.. who the fuck was that?!"

woman/blue blouse- "what did he mean DEHYDRATE...?!"

black woman- "how the hell did you know where to find that thing!?"

As the questions fell out faster than the answers, the man w/prada shoes became impatient and walked over to where Jenny was sitting. He picked up the key, and read the note that came with it.

man/prada shoes- "This is fucking crazy, gimme that!" "DO NOT USE THIS KEY" haha, what a fuckin joke"

man/tie- Yea.. yea this is all a fucking joke!"

Jenny- WHAT IS FUNNY ABOUT ANY OF THIS.. PLEASE TELL ME!"

man/prada shoes-"So.. what do you expect us all to do... sit here with our thumbs up our asses, no, sorry, i may not be bright, but im not fucking stupid."

Jenny-"That note said don't use the key.. what else do you need?"

man/prada shoes-"Of course it did. Its a trick. Whoever it is.. is telling us not to use it because he wants us to think something will happen. Its all a big fucking prank and im done being the butt of the joke."

As he walked over to the door, the man w/ the tie stood in front of it to look through the peephole. The black woman stood in front of the door, while Brittany and the shaved headed man stood in the back. The blue blouse woman stood in the corner and the mexican man stood next to the black woman. As he put the key in and turned it, they all heard the familar BUM.. BUM. BUM BUM BUM.. but it came much faster and much louder this time. All of a sudden, a giant hammer mallet, came carading down twards the door, as it was pinned up above the door, and was set to trigger when the key was turned in the lock. The blue blouse woman screamed as the hammer came down, and right as it hit, the man w/ prada shoes jumped out of the way, and the Giant hammer smashed right into the man w/ the tie's head. Blood shot everywhere and splattered all over the black woman. She begin to scream and try to wipe the blood off her face. The man with barley a head slid to the bottom of the floor, lifeless. Both Brittany, and the shaved headed man jumped backwards and Brittany fell against the wall and begin to scream and cry. The blue blouse woman put her hands over her head and screamed while glimsping at the corpse. The mexican man and the man w/prada shoes simply starred at the man with little drops of water in their eyes. Jenny sat against the wall with eyes as wide with shock and was breathing hard. The mexican man, now confused, and wanting to stop the chaos, ran over to Jenny and picked her up by her shoulders.

mexican man- "AIGHT.. YOU BETTER START TALKING.. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

The others still starred at the mans body, that now lay what was left of his face down on the floor. The black woman was still in shock. The man w/parda shoes was trying to help her, but couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the mexican guy and Jenny.

Jenny-"It.. It's a game... "

mexican guy- " A GAME... THIS AIN'T NO FUCKING GAME MA... A MANS HEAD JUST GOT.. JUST GOT CRUSHED!"

Jenny- He.. he's testing us... "

mexican guy-"Who.. who the fuck is testin us?!"

Jenny began to cry as she answered," Jigsaw..."

mexican guy-"Who.. who in the fuck is Jigsaw..?!"

At this time, the man/prada shoes became so impatient he came after Jenny. As Jenny got scarred, she took off and the mexican guy cut him off. The man/prada shoes had blood on his face from the splatter, and starred at Jenny with deep anger.

mexican guy-" Anybody have ANY IDEA WHO THE FUCK THIS JIGSAW IS?"

woman/blue blouse very shaky but tough responded- "OH.. christ, don't you watch fucking T.V.?"

mexican guy screamed back irratated-" NO.. WHO IS HE?!"

woman/blue blouse-" .. he's.. some..some kind of a murderer."

As this was said the black woman, the shaved head man, Brittany, and man/prada shoes starred at the corpse. Jenny then screamed out..

Jenny-"NO... no hes not a murderer, he wants us all to survive. We have to play by the FUCKING RULES!"

The others starred at her. Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had just stopped crying because it was beginning to hurt her head. Or was it just getting hot? Either way, she knew she was in danger. She wanted out of this hell hole. She felt almost like these may be her last moments alive.

The mexican man put his head down, and then looked at Jenny again, and asked..

mexican man-"So... how are you the expert in all this huh?"

With everyone now starring at Jenny she gave one simple answer.

Jenny- "Because... i've played before." 


	7. A LITTLE OF YOUR TIME

CHAPTER SEVEN: A LITTLE OF YOUR TIME

As Dennis sat starring at the monitor, he was in fear. In fear that it could have been his daughter near that door. That it could be his daughter lying on the floor in a pool of blood. As the tears swelled up in his eyes, he became so angry he sat up and punched the wall with his fist. Det. Fields looked over at him, as Jasper tried to figure out what the countdown was for. It was at 2:43:08 and counting. With no other options, Dennis started.

Dennis-" .. I.. I have to do something. HE OBVIOUSLY WANTS SOMETHING FROM ME!"

Det. Fields-"Yea, we know he wants something, but the question is.. what?"

Dennis-"I'm gonna go find out.. im not GONNA SIT HERE AND WATCH AS MY DAUGHTER BECOMES A VICTIM!!"

With no other choices, Det. Fields let Dennis go back into the gloomy warehouse where the culprit "Jigsaw" sat.

As soon as he walked up to him, Dennis could feel his blood pressure rising.

Dennis-"Ok.. what the hell do you want"

Jigsaw-" Just.. a little of your time Mr. Banks"

Dennis-" Ha.. time? Have you seen that countdown timer over there.. thats about as much time as I HAVE OK.."

Jigsaw-"Well... you asked me what I wanted, and I told you. Belive me when I say your daughter is in grave danger Mr. Banks"

Dennis, now scarred even more, replied.

Dennis- "ok.. so what do you want from me specifically QUIT FUCKING PLAYING GAMES!"

Jigsaw-" If you can sit down and hear what i have to say, then you will see your daughter again, If you don't i can't be held responsible for what will happen next."

Dennis-" OH boy, you know you must not know me too well, because If i don't see my daugther again, I'll make sure i hang you up by your fucking neck in this hell hole you call a home."

Jigsaw-"ha, i really don't mean to insult your intelligence Mr. Banks, but i am, dieng of cancer. How can you possibly hurt me anymore than this disease running through my body already has?"

Dennis starred at him with an immense amount of anger. Jigsaw starred right back.

Dennis-"What do you want.. money..? I can get you money, just please, tell me where she is."

Jigsaw-"It would be just like you to try and pay off your.. cough cough.. problems, but today im going to try and offer you a diffrent way of rehabilitation that will permit you to sleep at night. But your daughter.. she'll be here soon, if you let her."

Dennis-"You aren't making any sense, all I feel like your doing is setting me up... JUST NAME YOUR FUCKING PRICE!!"

Jigsaw-"Hm...my price. My price is life."

Dennis-"what?"

Jigsaw-"And im going to attempt to give you that price in the lowest form i can. But its up to you weather or not you win this game."

Dennis-" So.. what do i need to do?"

Jigsaw-" You must have everyone leave, those are the rules"

Dennis-" Ha, you must really be fucking crazy, man, these cops aren't leaving they just caught you, and let alone, how WOULD YOU EXPECT THEM TO LEAVE ME HERE WITH YOU, I MIGHT FUCKING KILL YOU!!"

Jigsaw-"They don't have to leave the building they just have to leave this room, and long enough for me to explain some things to you. Belive me, as time is running short, so is your daughters immune system and air supply.

Dennis, now not knowing what to do, walked back to Det. Fields, and SWAT commander Jasper. As he walked in he explained.

Dennis-"He... he just wants to talk to me. Thats it.. alone."

Det. Fields-"That's all he said? Wow, ok then thats what we do, we talk to him!"

Jasper-"Fields.. are you serious? How long you been on the force now for huh? It only takes 5 min and they pull something.. ITS AN OLD SCHOOL METHOD!"

Det Fields-" Listen to me Jasper, this case has been cold for almost 6 months, now are you asking me to walk away from the one thing that i have dedicated the last few months of my life too so you can follow the handbook!?"

Jasper-" DON'T EVEN TRY AND UNDERESTIMATE THE TRUE METHOD.. AND...Well maybe that would explain why you don't have anybody but yourself in your life, and you can't understand what the hell is going throught this man, A FATHER'S, HEAD RIGHT NOW!!"

As this is said, Fields got angry and slammed her gun down on the table. She then looked at Dennis and started.

Fields-" Listen to me Dennis.."

Dennis interrupts-" I don't wanna.. I don't wannt talk to him.."

Fields-"Listen.. just get us what we need.. ok, give us a little more time. We can beat him Dennis, thats it."

Dennis really didn't feel like he had of an option. He was indeed running out of time... and his daughter's life was being played right in front of him. The flashbacks of her as a little girl ran through his mind. As he was thinking, he looked at Det. Fields and Jasper and said "ok, i'll do it." Then he preceded to take off his vest, and intented to finish this game. 


	8. IT'S NOT MADE OF STONE

CHAPTER EIGHT: ITS NOT MADE OF STONE..

As the mexican man continued to play the tape over, the rest of the group began to look around all over the room they were in for anything. Anything that might help them. Brittany felt a huge lump in the back of her throat. She was getting hot. So was everyone else. The blue/blouse woman sat in a corner looking at everything. The black woman sat in the corner, crying, scarred out of her mind. The man/prada shoes was throwing things hastily around the room. Everyone could tell he was getting ansy. As Brittany was looking around for anything, she caught another glimpse at the man who laid lifeless on the floor. His skull was completely open. She got freaked out, and went to turn around when she caught the woman/blue blouse giving her a sad look. Brittany caught her eye and the woman simply looked away. All of a sudden, the door to the room creaked open slowly. It startled the black woman and she gasped. Jenny swung around and starred at it. The man/prada shoes slowly walked up to the door. He pushed it open and noticed nothing was there. The shaved head man creeply stared at what was to happen next. The man begin to walk into the hallway while the others followed. The house was musty. Everyone was sweating. It wouldn't be too long before they all succombed to the rising temprature in the house. As the woman w/blue blouse and Brittany sat up against the wall outside, man/prada shoes tried to use the key to unlock some of the doors. It did no good. Then, he saw what looked like a stick in the corner with jagged glass sticking out of it. Jenny looked at the door to find the contraption that was used to hold the hammer above the door. The mexican man also saw it, and his eyes bulged. The black woman, and the shaved head man were the last ones out of the room.

mexican man-" damn... seems this whole house might be rigged.. we really gonna have to be..

before he could finish he noticed the man/prada shoes leaving and asked

mexican man-"hey.. CHULO.. where you goin?"

man/prada shoes-"Where does it look like im going? I'm gonna find a bottle of water, and wait for this mother fucker to open up."

mexican man-"cmo'n man.. you said earlier yourself you didn't believe any of this shit was happenin... now all of a sudden.. your what.. capt america? cmo'n man i think it's a bad idea if we don't stay together.

man/prada shoes-"together..ha, i don't even know you people. All i know is im not gonna die to the hands of a serial murderer. If he's trying to get me to survive, then thats what im gonna do."

black woman-"But look.. look at all the doors, THEY'RE LOCKED.. how are we supposed to...

man/prada shoes then slammed his foot straight through the wall and ripped it back out. You see that .. ITS JUST PLASTER, ITS NOT MADE OF STONE, ITS JUST A FUCKING HOUSE!

The others put their heads down, as they could see they were becoming afraid of this 39 yr old man who seemed to know everything.

mexican man-" What im sayin, is lets talk this out, and see if we can come up with a possible connection.. what could it hurt?"

man/prada shoes-"Well.. go ahead, come up with one, see how that works out for you, im out of here."

Man/prada shoes then made his way down the hallway. Brittany looked up at the woman w/blue blouse and followed the man. Brittany knew she couldn't trust that guy, but she felt she had no other option. Plus, she was starting to get light headed. Then, wabbly, the woman/blue blouse followed, and then the mexican guy followed last. As they were walking down the hallway, the woman/blue blouse spotted a candle. it was sitting on a table, lit, and burining quickly.

woman/blue blouse-" check it out... how random is that.."

Brittany then looked over to see the man/prada shoes in front of a door. The door had "EXIT" written on it in green letters.

As the woman/blue blouse started to walk twards the room, she stopped, and begin to cough. She held her head as if her head was hurting, and then spit something onto the floor. She took in another breath and begin to walk.

mexican man-"you aight, ma?"

woman/blue blouse-" yea, peachy.." she answered sarcastically not even realizing she has just spit a tiny bit of blood onto the floor.

As the mexican man, Brittany, and the woman/blue blouse walked into the room, they could see man/prada shoes on the ground. He was trying to unlock the door.

Brittany-" You know.. um, I really wouldn't do that if I were you, I really don't feel like seeing someone elses brains getting splattered all over the place.."

The man looked at her, and then back at the woman/blue blouse. She gave him a concerned look, and when the key wouldn't unlock the door, he got pissed and threw it onto the floor. The mexican man picked it up and put in his pocket.

Brittany- "So.. it didn't work.."

man/prada shoes- "yea.. no shit."

mexican man- "ah.. now wha.. cough!"

As the four stood their in the entry way of this tomb, the woman/blue blouse looked side to side, and sighed. 


	9. I WANNA PLAY A GAME

CHAPTER NINE: I WANNA PLAY A GAME

As Dennis walked back twards Jigsaw and his gloomy hide away, he couldn't help but think about Blair. He hadn't really told her anything that had been happening, and hoped that Det. Fields was making the time to fill her in. He couldn't talk to her righ now. He couldn't talk to anyone.. except Jigsaw. Thats all he had time for. As Dennis approached him, he hid the police walkie talkie they had given him in his belt strap behind him. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted them to hear everything that was said. Lt. Jasper walked up with him and cleared the room, leaving only Jigsaw and Dennis.

Dennis-" Are you happy?"

Jigsaw-"Sit down, Dennis."

As Dennis did so, he sat the walkie talkie down next to him on the floor, and Jigsaw began.

Jigsaw-"I wanna play a game." "The rules are simple. All you have to do is sit here and talk to me. Listen to me. If you do that long enough then you will find your daughter in a stable but secrue state. We haven't been introuduced. My name is John.

Dennis-"I know who the fuck you are"

Jigsaw-"haha, Oh know..you only think you know who i am. The police and the press have coined the name Jigsaw as a "stage name" if you will, but I know exactly what i do and why i do it."

Dennis-"Well im glad you understand the brutality of your crime, and I hope your happy that your destroying innocent lives.. including one of a 17 year old girl."

Jigsaw- You keep using that word... happy. Are YOU happy Dennis with the way your life has turned out?"

Dennis-"I'm happy with alot of things, but im sure as hell not a happy person right now."

Jigsaw-"Oh.. im sure not. Im sure to your suprise and dismay when i decided to decline the check you offered to write to me so i would give you the wearabouts of your daughter really burned you didn't it? What do you really wanna do right now to me? hmm.. what would you have done before, would you have threatened my job for a wad of cash?"

Dennis now fearful began to realize that Jigsaw..John.. knew more about him than he thought.

Dennis-"Well... you seem to know a whole lot about me.."

Jigsaw-" I know you are considered a successful and bright business man. Do you feel good now that your hard earned income is going into the hands of another person?"

Dennis-" I feel.. a whole lot of things right now John."

Jigsaw-" But you feel alive, and thats the point. You see things aren't suquential. Good doesn't lead to good nor bad to bad. People lie, cheat, steal, and get elected. Others stop to help a stranded motorist, and get taken out by a speeding semi, JUST LIKE THAT." Theres no accounting for it. Playing the cards your dealt, thats all that matters."

As Dennis listened, he couldn't help but become angrier and angrier with the fact John was proving every point he made. Everything he said came right back to him. He was in a game. And for sure, he was losing.

Jigsaw-"Would you, kindly put my empty bowl in the sink. I would very much appreciate that."

As Dennis got up to do it, he wondered what he could do and how far he could go, to make this man talk.

Dennis-"So.. im a dirtbag. You know it, I know it, so what are we doing here? Huh.. i mean, your sitting here trying to fix me, but look at you.. your killing innocent people, in front of everyone. Your sick, and twisted."

Jigsaw-"Well, that may be, but i can say that there is a big diffrence between you and I. You see, you hurt people for the pure pleasure of it, and i hurt people to teach them a lesson. This is a lesson I think you should take into consideration.

Dennis-"Don't you think it would be wise to follow your own advice?"

Jigsaw-"Well... 10/4 the problem for you..."

Dennis put his head down to the side and begin to try and hold back the anger and tears that wanted to swell out of him so bad.

Dennis-"Well i'll tell you this much, if you think for a second, your gonna beat me.. you got another thing coming buddy."

Jigsaw- "Well thats an interesting approach to playing a game isn't it? Aren't you supposed to be bluffing, and trying to lead me in the wrong direction so that i'll make a mistake and give you all you need. Thats how the business world works isn't it?"

Dennis-"It's a little hard to follow procedure when you have my daughter you son of a bitch!"

Jigsaw-"Procedure..? You know, i can say that i've never murdered anyone in my life, the choices are up to them, but i follow my own procedure and make sure that the rules are followed."

Dennis-"yea, well, forcing someone to put a gun to their head and pull the trigger is still murder."

Jigsaw-"And im sure, you know this all too well, after what you've seen."

Dennis now shocked, couldn't believe it. This man knew almost everything about him. What the hell was going on. Had this guy been a former client of his? Did he cheat him out? That didn't matter. What mattered was Brittany.

Dennis-"So.. im a dirtbag. Is that what you want me to admit?"

Jigsaw-" No no.. he he, i want you to show me that you have what it takes to learn from your mistakes, and become a man of his word, instead of a man of money. To learn that not everything can be bought, and that money doesn't buy happieness unless you allow it too."

As Dennis continued to listen, he could help but stop thinking about the timer. The last time he had looked at it it has said 2:24:12, which meant time was getting closer, and that meant that when the time was up, he wouldn't see his daughter again. 


	10. DONT FREEZE YOUR HEART

CHAPTER 10: DON'T FREEZE YOUR HEART

The man/prada shoes continued to try and pry open the door with the jagged glass stick. After no luck, he threw the stick down and screamed out..

man/prada shoes-"FUCK!" he was breathing hard.

Brittany leaned up against the staircase. It had to be at least 80 degrees. It was getting hot.

The woman/blue blouse just starred at the man that was trying so desparately to get out. She felt like they were wasting time trying to open the door.

woman/blue blouse- "Hey gramps, dont' you think you should take it easy on that heart of yours.. i mean if you make it out of here, you might have to buy yourself a new one..?"

The man turned around and starred at her and became angry.

man/prada shoes-"Oh yea, well.. in the process, why don't you go drop to your knees for someone so YOU HAVE MONEY TO BUY SOMETHING!"

This angered the woman/blue blouse and as she stood up they begin to fight.

woman/blue blouse- "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME...

man/prada shoes-" OH DID I HIT A NERVE BITCH!?"

woman/blue blouse-"I'LL TAKE THIS HAND AND SLAP IT RIGHT ACROSS YOUR FACE ASSHOLE!"

man/prada shoes-"TRY IT BITCH JUST FUCKING TRY IT!"

Brittany watched as the two were about to get physical, but right before anything happend, the mexican man jumped in between them and tried to keep them apart.

mexican man- AIGHT AIGHT... will ya'll calm the fuck dow... COUGH COUGH!

woman/blue blouse- COUGH!

Brittany-"cough cough"

The man/prada shoes simply walked away with his arms crossed trying to think of something. All of a sudden the lights came on in the room they were in. Brittany looked over and saw Jenny with her hand on the light switch, followed by the black woman, and the shaved head man. They all walked in and began looking around. Brittany stood up and begin.

Brittany-"Did.. did you guys find anything? anything at all?"

black woman-" Na... not a god damn thing..."

The shaved head man walked around and stood up against a wall. The mexican man began to look at all the people he was surrounded by. He was starting to notice things. He looked at the man/prada shoes and began

mexican man- "so.. those are some pretty nifty shoes you got there homes, must of cost a pretty penny for those.."

man/prada shoes- "yea.. you want em' now?"

mexican man-"ha, na man i just like makin money so i can get shit."

Then he looked at the woman/blue blouse.

mexican man-"And you.. with that outfit and that hair you got going on, you must like to earn your way in the world to look nice right?"

woman/blue blouse-" What the hell are you getting at man?"

mexican man-"What im gettin at, is that makes three of us that like to handle that hard cash. i think we should be tryin to listen to that tape, because that tape said we have a connection of some sort.. I say the three of us makin money...."

The black woman continued to search the room everyone was in. She used her hands and as she pushed on a part of the wall, a door petruded from the wall. It startled her and she screamed.

black woman- "SHIT!"

Everyone shot their head in her direction.

black woman-"its.. its a fuckin door..."

The black woman looked at the rest of the group. The man/prada shoes walked twards the door and opened it all the way. It seemed to go further down into the house. As the rest of the group members followed to the door, they could all feel the heat coming up from there.

Brittany-"Ugg.. its so hot down there.. we may not last long if we go down there."

man/prada shoes-"Well.. thats just a chance were gonna have to take isn't it... i need some light.."

The mexican man ran over to the table and grabbed the candle that sat on the table. He handed it to the man and the man made his way down to the bottom of the steps. The mexican man followed next. Brittany then looked at the black woman, the woman/blue blouse, Jenny, and the shaved head man. Not wanting to argue, the woman w/blue blouse followed next, followed by Brittany, then the shaved head man, then Jenny, and finally the black woman. As they all made their way down the steps, Brittany found a light and switched it on. Light illuminated the room they were in. Brittany could feel herself starting to feel sick. It was so hot. The black woman began to wabble and leaned up against a shelf. She looked very pale. Suddenly, the mexican man saw what seemed to be a knife stabbed into a wood talbe with an envelope under it. The envelope read," BRANDON"

mexican man- "So.. whose Brandon..?"

shaved head man- "I'm Brandon..."

The mexican man looked at him strangely, as did everyone else. The man had not spoken a word since all this started. The black woman looked at him with a glare. The mexican man opened the envelope and a tape fell out. The man/prada shoes grabbed the tape and put it into the tape recorder and pressed play, as everyone heard the dark voice that followed. Everyone seemed to notice the giant brown steel box that lay in front of everyone. It was big enough to fit a rhino in thats for sure. There was a small door on one side, and a window on the other but no one could tell what it was.

"HELLO, BRANDON. I WANNA PLAY A GAME. FOR THE PAST FEW YEARS YOU'VE FROZEN EVERYONE IN THEIR TRACKS WITH YOUR DECIETS AND LIES. NOW I GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO CHANGE YOUR COLD HEART INTO A HEART THAT CAN BE AS EQUAL AS ANYONES. THE DEVICE BEFORE YOU HOLDS TWO BOTTLES OF WATER THAT CAN HELP YOU MAINTAIN YOUR LIFE UNTIL THIS HOUSE OPENS. ONE, IS MY GIFT TO YOU FOR HELPING ME KIDNAP THE OTHERS. THE 2ND IS YOURS TO DONATE, HOWEVER ONE WILL COME WITH A PRICE. REMEMBER BRANDON, ONCE YOU FREEZE YOUR HEART FOR GOOD, DONT BE SUPRISED IF IT NEVER BEATS AGAIN."

As the tape finished everyone stared at Brandon. No one knew exactly what to do.

mexican man-" Hey man, what the fuck did that tape mean.. help kidnap the others huh HEY!?

Brandon-" I don't know what your talking about."

black woman-" What.. you think were stupid or somethin?"

Everyone looked at the woman leaning against the shelf. She seemed weak.

black woman-" i KNEW yo ass looked familiar.. you sure as hell were the person that was sittin in my back seat when i got in my car. You grabbed me.. and.. YOUR THE ONE THAT DID THIS SHIT..AREN'T YOU!?"

Jenny-"Are... are you sure its him...?"

mexican man-" You better be sure ma.."

black woman-"OH.. im sure."

Brandon-" Look, get off my case ok, you ALL would have done the same."

The man/prada shoes now very upset, rips the knife out of the wooden table and holds it up to Brandon. Brandon stares at him with the evil glare in his eyes. Brittany starts to back up as she can feel the heat and tension starting to rise.

man/prada shoes-" IM GONNA GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE TO GET US OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!"

Brandon-" If i knew the way, I'd be out of here already.."

black woman-"THATS A LOAD OF SHIT!" She then takes a dusty bottle and busts it apart on the shelf of the bookcase she's leaning against, and holds it in the air twards him.

black woman-" I'm gonna give you 5 seconds, before I come over there .. and.. and show you how... us girls from the hood REALLY take care of business."

Brandon-" You don't scare me."

man/prada shoes-"Well then this won't scare you either then..."

Man/prada shoes then lunges at Brandon with the knife and woman/blue blouse jumps in between and manages to stop him from hurting Brandon. Brittany stands back and tears begin to roll down her cheeks. All of a sudden, the black woman sways, and falls to the floor, sideways. As Jenny is observing, she sees the woman fall, and runs to help her. The mexican man simply stares at Brandon wondering what they should do.

woman/blue blouse- "OK.. WAIT JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND.. ok.. i know this is bad, ok, but we don't.. ha.. have much time.. ok, there are two bottles of water in that thing.. we need them to survive, CAN'T YOU FEEL THE HEAT RISING?!"

mexican man-" LADY, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHATS IN THOSE WATER BOTTLES, YOU WILLING TO GULP IT DOWN YOUR THROAT AND FIND OUT?!"

At this time the woman/blue blouse started to cough very hard, and looked at her hand to see a vast amount of blood in it.

woman/blue blouse-" oh... oh my god. I'm not sure what else i can do, but yea, at this point.. im.. im wil.. willing to take a chance." She was swallowing hard."

Brittany-" So... let me get.. get this straight... if there are two bottles in that thing... how will we determine wh.. who gets them.."

man/prada shoes-" WE'LL HAVE TO WORK THAT OUT.. in a.. in a minute!"

Brittany stared at the man who just screamed at her. She got a sick feeling all of a sudden, and felt like she needed to sit down. Everyone was starting to lose control. She glanced over to Jenny who was helping the black woman who had fallen over. She was breathing and sweating hard as well. Jenny gave Brittany a small but concerned smile. Brittany then looked back at Brandon.

man/prada shoes-" No more.. wast.. wasting time... get in that thing, and grab those bottles."

Brandon-" Ha, Well i gue..guess i am going in there to get em... but i just want ya.. ya'll to know.. that i am gonna g... get one.

The others stared at him with confusion. It was proving to all of them that they really couldn't trust anyone. Jenny lifted her head up and helped the woman back on her feet. She watched as the man lifted up the door to the big device. He then crouched down and began to crawl in. The woman/blue blouse watched cautionsly as the man/prada shoes helped push the guys feet in. it was spacious on the inside. The mexican man noticed on the other side that it was a a 2-way view. They could see him, but he couldn't see them. He crawled through and noticed the first water bottle hanging from a chain. He went to grab it, and it came right off. As he continued to crawl through the others watched outside.

man/prada shoes-"cmon.. CMON!"

As Brandon went to grab the 2nd water botttle, it was a little harder to pull. He turned around and laid on his back, and as soon as he pulled the 2nd bottle down the chain made a huge CLINK sound, and the door slammed shut hard. The woman/blue blouse and man/prada shoes jumped back as it scarred them. Jenny's eyes became huge, and she put her hand over her mouth. All of a sudden sprayers turned on inside the device. Brandon tried to kick the door open, but it wouldn't budge. He was trying to figure out what was spraying out of the sprayers. Then as soon as some of it hit his arm, he knew what it was. It burned with a cold chill sensation. It was cold anti-freeze. He started to cough as it was getting in his lungs. Outside, the others were panicking. The man w/prada shoes continued to try and open the door.

man/prada shoes-" I CAN'T GET IT OPEN!"

Inside, Brandon noticed 2 more nozzles had turned on. He was starting to panic..

Brandon-"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR HURRY!!"

Brittany walked around on the other side to see if there was another door. But there was only a window. Woman w/ blue blouse could hear Brandon's screams. He was also choking on the anti-freeze.

Brandon-" OH MY GOD.. COUGH COUGH.. I CAN'T FUCKING BREATHE!!!" It was going inside of his nostrils and in his mouth.

As the man/prada shoes went to grab the handle of the door, he ripped his hand back and realized that the anti freeze was turning the metal device into an icy cold grave. he burned his hand w/ an intense cold rush. The black woman then covered her ears and began to cry very hard.

black woman-"god.. PLEASEEE.. stop it stop it..."

man/prada shoes-" OOOOWWW... FUCK!!"

woman/blue blouse-" JESUS CHRIST USE YOUR COAT!!! USE YOUR FUCKING COAT!!!!"

The mexican man realizing what she meant, pulled off his coat and began to try and pull on the lever of the door. Brandon's screams became more shreik as everyone realized that he was dieng. All of a sudden, Brittany ran over to the other side, and took the jagged glass bat, and busted the window open.

Brittany-"HEY.. HEY!! OV.. over here!!" She could feel the cold rush of the anti freeze. It made her body fill up with goosebumps.

The man/prada shoes the woman/blue blouse and the mexican man all ran over to the other side. All of a sudden Brandon's hands fell out the window, and everyone could tell that he was trying to breathe. His head came out and all of a sudden his body went limp. White foam begin to pour then drip out of his mouth. The mexican man stood their trying to catch his breath, while Brittany and the woman/blue blouse begin to weep. As the man/prada shoes noticed he didn't have any water bottles in his hand, he lost it. He ran up to Brandon and begin to kick the corpse with his shoe.

man/prada shoes-"YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER.. I WANT THE FUCKING WATER... GOD DAMMITTTT!!!"

The mexican man then grabbed him and yelled.

mexican man- "CALM DOWN MAN!!"

man/prada shoes- "FUCK!"

As Jenny noticed he was dead, she began to walk up the stairs.

Jenny-"He.. he made his choice.."

The rest of the group followed, and as Brittany was the last up the stairs, she realized that as hot as it was, she could feel the cold rein of death circiling them all. 


	11. DON'T FORGET THE RULES

CHAPTER ELEVEN: DON'T FORGET THE RULES...

John-"You see Dennis, I want you to try and understand that when you do things to hide your pain by abusing your body with cocaine, that there is only one outcome from it... and thats more pain."

Dennis-"Ha.. and i see how you deal with your pain. You kill people. Thats a mutal therapy bill right there."

John-"Like I said before, the decisions are up to them. And what about when you hurt another human being while drunk driving, and leave them for dead huh?"

Dennis-".Wha...what did you just say."

John-"I know you were very much aware of the person who was left for dead after you hit them with your car. And how you paid the police officer to report that the blood on the front of your car was from a animal of some sort. Tell me something Mr. Banks, how do you sleep at night.

Dennis- I didn't hit anybody. It was an animal..."

Dennis could feel his blood pressure rising. He knew the officers were in their listening to every word. He was offically busted.

John-"Oh im sure. But, hopefully my tactics will help you appreciate your life, and in time, you'll be forgiven for your mistakes."

Dennis-"I do.. APPRECIATE MY LIFE!"

John-"But the question is, do you appreciate your wifes life? Do you appreciate your daughters?"

It was then that John hit a nerve.

DENNIS- "OH.. FUCK YOU!"

Dennis then got up and slammed the chair into John's desk. He then begin to walk away.

John-" Oh, Mr. Banks... don't forget the rules... If you wanna see your daughter again."

Dennis stared at him with tears in his eyes, gave him a disgusted look, and walked back twards Det. Fields and Lt. Jasper. Dennis looked at the clock as it read: 1:52:23

Det Fields-" No.. I DON'T THINK YOU HEARD ME. THERE ARE PEOPLE DIENG OK... I NEED THAT LOCATION TO THE VIDEO FEED!.. NO GOD DAMMIT, I DONT' HAVE 15 MIN!"

Det. Fields then snapped the phone shut and looked at Dennis.

Det Fields- "Hey... um.. how are you doing?"

Dennis-" Ha.. how.. HOW AM I DOING?! I know you heard what he fucking said!"

Det. Fields then put her head down, as she now knew what he was guilty of.

Det Fields-"Listen.. another person went down. Im not exactly sure what happened, but there running out of time. Were you able to get.. anything out of him?"

Dennis-" No.. no I wasn't. This guy is smart. He's not giving up anything..."

Jasper-" I told you it wouldn't do no damn good!"

Dennis- "My daugher have a little less than an hour before she...."

Dennis couldn't even finish. He couldn't even fatham the idea of saying nor accepting that his daughter would die. It wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't let it.

Det. Fields-" Listen, i do have some good news. I have a tech team in route. When they get here, we can trace the location of the feed and find out where hes put these people at.

Dennis-"And how long will they take?"

Det Fields-" I dont.. i dont know exactly. Depends on how strong the signal is... Dennis?"

Dennis then stood up and looked twards John. John simply stared at him. With no emotion. Dennis felt maybe he should be opening his mind a little more to what John was saying. But WHEN was he going to tell him where his daughter was? When she was in process of dehydrating?

Dennis-"Theres gotta be something else.. something else I can do. Im running out of time.. MY DAUGHTER IS RUNNING OUT OF TIME.. FUCK!"

Det Fields-"He's.. obviously just.. playing a game ok... we just have to play it a little while longer.

Jasper-"Longer... another second is too fucking long... did you take a look at that clock Fields? You better start thinking outside the box.. or his daughter.. IS GONNA END UP IN ONE!"

Dennis looked at Jasper, and then sat down at the computer desks. He could see his daughter. She was carrying a woman on her shoulder out of a corner. The tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

Det. Fields and Jasper began to aruge and hash out how they were going to deal with the current situation. Dennis then took his finger, and touched his daugther on the screen. He wanted to find her. He would do anything to find her. As he stared at the computer screen, the only thing he could think of is how was this game with John going to end. 


	12. CRAWLING IN THE PIT

CHAPTER TWELVE: HE KNOWS ABOUT US

The house had to be close to 85 degrees. It was indeed unbarabley hot. As she helped the black woman walk, the woman/blue blouse, man/prada shoes, and the mexican man suggested that they search downstairs for some more clues, while the rest of them went upstairs to see what they could find. As Jenny began to look around, Brittany helped the woman stand up in a corner, until she slid down and landed. Brittany looked at her and then became worried.

black woman-"god... it... its so hot."

Brittany- "Yea.. i.. i know it is. God.. you.. look so.. so pale."

The woman began to drift off in what Brittany guessed was sleep. She then thought it would be a bad idea to let the woman go to sleep, otherwise she might not wake up.

Brittany-"Hey.. listen, i think you should probably stay awake.. for your own good. Do.. Do you think that you can walk."

black woman-" yea.. i can. I just REALLY don't want too.."

Brittany- "yea.. i understand... i do."

It was at this time the woman took her hand and placed it on Brittany's. Brittany looked at this and then looked into the womans face with a concerned look.

black woman- "theres.. no way i can.. lose. I.. i work.. for a bank... i just got promoted.. this.. this just can't be it.." she was breathing hard. Brittany could tell that she, herself, was too. Brittany decided to give the woman hope and responded.

Brittany-" This.. isn't.. isn't it... we'll be ok."

Brittany then turned around and looked at Jenny. Jenny was searching the room and trying to find anything she could. She decided it was time to start looking for answers instead of clues.

Brittany-"hey.. Jenny..um.. you said that you have done all this before... right?"

Jenny-" Huh.. done what before?"

Brittany-" This guy.. Jigsaw... yo...you said that you've been in this situation, and that you survied..."

Jenny-" In so many words.. yea.."

Brittany-"So that means.. there is.. is a chance that we could too... right?"

Jenny looked to the side, and sacrastically answerd,"Ha.. yea guess so..." As she was about to walk away, it wasn't good enough for Brittany. Brittany grabbed her by her arm and began agian.

Brittany-"Jenny.. why did.. he... pick you?"

Jenny-"Why..? ha.. because I.. I was a fucking push over... if somebody wanted something from me..they got it."

Jenny then flashbacked to the incident where she walked in and saw her boyfriend, Josh Woodward, in his trap.

Jenny-"And the fucked up thing about all of it was.. was that i passed my fucking test.. ha"

Brittany didn't fully understand.

Brittany-"Well.. if you did what you were supposed to do.. then why are you back here.. again?"

Jenny-"Because.. i got hit by a drunk driver..and it fucked me up real bad, and i got depressed and attempted to kill myself..."

Brittany was shocked.

Brittany-"how did they catch the guy?"

Jenny-" Well.. the only thing i remembered was the license plate number. I nor the police had any proof it was him.."

Brittany-" Wait.. but i thought you said..."

Jenny-"Well.. maybe you should talk to the guy that hit me... or the police officer who filed the report..."

Brittany put her head down and sighed. She was light headed. Jenny was sweathing and breathing hard.

Jenny-"So.. im guessing that you never drink and drive.. your probably a good girl huh?"

Brittany-"I try to be.. plus, if i ever did something stupid like that my dad would..."

Brittany then stopped, and remembered her dad had just got in trouble for a DWI. Jenny just stared at her waiting for a response. Brittany finished.

Brittany- My dad.. would just flip. Hell, he's probably wondering where i am right now.. just getting ready to bitch at me. Suddenly, this place doesn't seem so bad."

Jenny stared at her and answered, "Yea.. sorry."

As they both sat in silence, all of a sudden, the mexican man put his hand on Jenny's shoulder and startled her. He was holding his chest, and trying to breathe.

Jenny-"Jesus... what.. what happened..?"

mexican man-"Come on... we.. we found a door..."

As Brittany went to help the black woman off the floor, she followed Jenny up the stairs and twards the rest of the group. As Brittany approached, the woman went straight twards the wall and sat back down against it. Brittany knew she was getting really weak. As she looked over she could see the woman/blue blouse pushing herself against one of the doors in the hallway. It seemed to be stuck as the man/prada shoes and the mexican man observed.

woman/blue blouse- "dammit... uh. fucking thing is stuck on something.. i just.. i just can't...mmm"

The man/prada shoes began to get impatient and intervended. He walked over and literally pushed the woman out of the way.

man/prada shoes- "all right YOUR JUST WASTING TIME.. MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY... MOVE MOVE...

woman/prada shoes- "god.. would you just calm the fuck down.. jesus..."

man/prada shoes- "look.. BACK OFF LADY." man/prada shoes began to cough.. hard. as he looked down at his hand, he could see the blood, and that he too, was running out of time. He looked up at the woman and she gave him the first concerned look she had given him the entire time. It was at this time the man/prada shoes began to put all his might and begin to budge the door open.

Jenny-" You know i.. I would really.. cough.. be careful.. i mean you saw what happend the last time someone tried to hurry to fast. They fell into a trap..."

man/prada shoes-"Listen lady.. in case you haven't noticed, this whole fucking house IS A TRAP!"

In fear, the mexican man stood back and watched as the man became closer and closer to opening the door. Everyone starred as the black woman began to drift off. All of a sudden, the door flew open, to reveal a bright red room. Everyone began to walk in, and Brittany was the last one in. As they all walked in, the woman/blue blouse began to cough and look around. The mexican man looked at the big door in front of everyone, and everyone noticed the beeping of the countdown timer. The man/prada shoes ran over to the door and began to study it, trying to figure out how to open it.

woman/blue blouse- god, i don't even wanna know..."

mexican man-" well.. whatever we gotta do, we have no more than six minutes to do it."

Brittany began to cough and noticed the giant rug on the floor. it was quite nice, but sunk a little in the middle. She assumed it must be old. Suddenly, the mexican man noticed an envelope hanging from the ceiling. He grabbed it, and looked at the name. He then opened the envelope, which reavealed a tape. He put the tape in the tape recorder and pressed play, as everyone listened to the dark voice that followed. The man/prada shoes slowly listened and turned his head around as the others stared at him with fear.

"HELLO..SHANE. I WANNA PLAY A GAME. YOUR DESPERATION IN LIFE HAS CAUSED YOU, IN ANY SITUATION, TO DO ANYTHING TO GET WHAT YOU WANT... IN THE GREAT HOPE THAT YOU WON'T EVER GET BIT. THIS EVEN INCLUDES TAKING MONEY FROM THE RICH, AND FAILING TO GIVE TO THE POOR. WELL I THINK THAT WE CAN BOTH AGREE YOUR SITUATION IS QUITE DESPERATE, SO I'M HERE TONIGHT, TO GIVE YOU HOPE. THE PRICE YOU MUST ENDURE, IS TO CRAWL INTO THE VERY PLACE WHERE THE KEY OF THE DOOR IN FRONT OF YOU, IS HIDDEN. THERE IS ONE WATER BOTTLE BEHIND THE DOOR YOU SEE BEFORE YOU. AND SEEING THAT YOU ARE IN A GREAT MISFORTUNE, I WILL GIVE YOU ONE CLUE AS TO WHERE THE KEY IS. YOU CAN FIND IT AMONGST YOUR MANY QUALITIES...HAHA. LET THE GAME BEGIN."

Everyone stared at the man/prada shoes who now was no more a secret and dangerous man. He looked at everyone, and begin to look around the room. Suddenly Brittany remembered the rug, and felt that she should move it. As she reached down to pull the rug up, everyone stared at her as she did so. As soon as she pulled the rug away, everybody was shocked at what they saw.

Brittany-"AHHHHHHH!.. OH.. OH MY GOD!" she covered her mouth.

The mexican man and the woman/prada shoes looked as both of their eyes dialated hugely and Jenny started to back away from the pit. Shane stared at the horendous sight as the hundreds of thousands of maggots crawled over and over, creating a unique but horrifying design.

woman/prada shoes- "oh.. oh.. god.."

mexican man-" honestly, i dont.. think god knows anything about thi..this place..."

With the countdown timer nearing four minutes, Shane began to freak out. He was ranting.

Shane- "oh... oh yea.. one of you.. one of you mother fuckers, is going to get that key... YOU HEAR ME.. one of you..."

Suddenly, Shane looked at Jenny. Jenny, disgusted, looked up from the pit and into Shane's eyes. His dark and destructive eyes, had made his choice. He ran over to Jenny and grabbed her before she could take off. She begin to scream. The woman/blue blouse simply closed her eyes, and looked away. Brittany tried to pull her out of his grasp, but it didn't help. As he held her over the pit, he dropped her in, and her body sunk into the pit.

Jenny-"AHHH.. AHHHHHHH! AH..

Brittany-" what.. what the fuck.. fuck..is WRONG WITH YOU..?!"

mexican man-"What the hell are you think.. thinking man?!"

Shane-" just.. JUST LOOK!" he screamed at Jenny.

Jenny began to weep. The maggots were biting her. crawling on her legs. She tried to move a pile.. but ripped her hand back and cried. There was blood seeping from the tiny holes the maggots were impaling in her skin.

Shane-"Just.. keep fucking looking!" The timer was nearing one minute.

Jenny-"ahhh.. oh god.. ahhh!" The bugs were crawling all over her. Brittany bent down by the pit to try and help her out. Shane gave her an evil look.

Shane now fearing that the timer was nearing 30 seconds, screamed

Shane-" COME ON COME ONNNN!"

This hit Jenny hard, as she looked up and screamed, "AHHH FUCK YOUUU!!"

She then went crazy, and begin digging all over the pit to find the key. She was throwing maggots everywhere. The mexican man held onto his chest as he began to cough up blood. The woman/blue blouse stared at the scene with fear in her eyes.

Brittany- "We.. we have to help.. help her. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!!?"

The woman/blue blouse simply stared at Brittany afraid to even move. With just 10 seconds left, Jenny finally found the key. She grabbed it and threw it out of the pit and grabbed onto the edges. She was covered in blood. Shane ran and grabbed the key. As he ran twards the door he felt a maggot crawling on his arm, and swiped at it dropping the key. He picked it up and as soon as he put the key in the hole, the lock on the door slammed shut, indicating he failed the game. This was not good.

Shane-" NOOOOOO!! NO NO!! no.. no no..."

The others stared as the woman/blue blouse attempted to hold herself up from swaying. The mexican man looked down with a sad look, while Brittany pulled Jenny out of the pit. She began wiping the maggots off of her body and out of her hair. Jenny laid in pain as Brittany pulled a maggot from burying in her skin. Jenny yiped at every one that happened like that. Shane simply turned around and glared at Jenny. He was furious. On impulse, he charged at her, and pushed Brittany out of the way.

Shane-" FUCKING BITCH.. GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!!"

Brittany-" DON'T YOU FUCK.. FUCKING TOUCH ME..!"

In an attempt, the mexican man grabbed onto Shane and pulled him out of her way.

Mexican man- "God damn man WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU.. THIS IS ENOUGH!!"

Shane- " OH YOU KNOW WHAT THAT NOT NEARLY CLOSE TO BEING ENOUGH MAN...

In the middle of the argument, the woman/blue blouse swaying and coughing screamed.

woman/blue blouse-"AHHHHHHHHHH, STOP IT NOW DAMMIT!!"

The room became quiet, as the black woman walked up to the entrance of the door. She looked like a ghost and blood was seeping from her nose. She looked confused as she stared at the room and what just happend. The woman/blue blouse continued.

woman/blue blouse- Jesus... did.. didn't ya'll hear what that.. that tape said... cough cough.. he knows us.. ALL OF US.. all of our fucking names.. cough cough.. the.. there's somethi.. something we're not.. getting here.. cough."

The black woman then responded.

black woman- "Hm.. money."

Everyone looked at her.

black woman- "yo.. you said you three.. ha.. had been in trouble with money before..make it four."

Shane, now angered at the remark, slammed his fist against the wall.

mexican man-"what.. what kind of... cough.. trouble?"

black woman-" does.. does it really matter?"

Everyone put their head down. What was supposed to happen?

mexican man-" Anybody else.. wann.. wanna own up..? huh? wha.. what about you?" He looked at Brittany.

Brittany- NO.. no i'v.. ive never been in trouble wi.. with money." She was breathing hard. They all were.

This devestated everyone.

Mexican man- Ok... let..lets try and.. figure... this.. this shit out."

Shane- "I don.. don't think so.. the only thing you people all have in comm.. common, is ya'll are gonna die, and im not."

Shane walked twards the door where the black woman was standing. She looked at him and before he left, he looked down at Jenny, then walked out the door on his own. Brittany went back to helping Jenny get the maggots off of her. The mexican man crossed his arms, and the woman/blue blouse closed her eyes, and sighed. 


End file.
